What if
by sweet flames of vipers
Summary: *updated*What if some gods decided to mess w/ the senshi's? Read all of it, including the disclaimer, it all has some humor in it. Please read AND REVIEW. I need, feedback, HONEST feedback, you can trash me if you want, but i need the truth.
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: I'm poor (probably because I spend too much money on the Pump It Up! Machine at the Teen Center..., and I don't own Sailor Moon (If I did then I'd be rich, because I'd have plenty to buy a Pump It Up! Machine of my own, thus saving quarters)  
  
I own the Idoicy Gods though, but even as gods, they're not worth a cent.  
  
I use North American names for the Inners, and Japanese Names for the outers, because I feel like it.  
  
And I really do like SM, but it's the characters are to funny to be kept serious.  
  
What If...  
By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
One day the Idiocy Gods were bored, they were short of idiocy. (A/N: bear with me, okay?)  
  
"I'm bored," whined I. G. 1. (A/N: told you)  
  
"Same here." I. G. 2 replied.  
  
"I know! Let's mess with mortals!"  
  
"Yeah, but we did that yesterday."  
  
"Better yet, let's deal with super mortals!"  
  
"Hmm, good plan, but which ones?..." I. G. 2 grabbed the Super Hero Phonebook (A/N: Hey, they're gods, they have everything...except for Pump It Up! Machines... and believe me, I've checked, they don't even got Dance Dance Machines *SFV frowns*) and started flipping through it. "Let's see here... Batman? naw, messed with him two days ago, Superman? Let's do that next week. Wonder Woman? No way, she's on her period (A/N: no offense to any girls anywhere) and would murder us if we even think about... AHH HA!!!"  
  
"Hmmm?" I. G. 1 leaned over to see which super hero his buddy wanted to mess with, or in this case...super heroes...  
  
"The Salior Senshis!!!" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Wait... It be more fun if we messed with them all at the same time!!!"  
  
"And I know how to get them ..." I. G. 2 picks up the phone, and a dials number. It rings, and I. G. 2, hands it to I.G. 1.   
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
"I just dialed Lita's line, so do your Sailor Jupiter impression and.."  
  
"You moron, you messed them up! Lita is Sailor Jupiter, I can't impersonate her...  
  
"Hello, Kino residence..." a voice came from the phone.  
  
I. G. 1 put his hand over the phone. "Here, do your Uranus impression."  
  
I. G. 2 took the phone but accidentally rammed a very sensitive part into the table "Oh dear God..."I. G. 2 suddenly high pitched voice squeaked.  
  
"Hello?" Lita's voice asked.  
  
"Yes. Hi Lita, this is Sailor Uranus." I. G. 2 said still in his high voice.   
  
"Moron." I. G. 1 grumbled.  
  
"Are you okay? You don't sound right. And YOUR NOT SUPPOSE to mention our secret identidies like that, is this a prank call?" Lita remarked.  
  
"Sorry, I pulled and Odango, didn't I. I'm fine, it's just the connection, the service has been bad lately, and Michiru and I have been considering getting a new serv..." I. G. 1 kicked I. G. 2 in the shins. "Ow, I mean oh, I need to know when all the scouts are going to be together..."  
  
"Haruka, are you sure your okay? You just called you ten minutes ago reminding me about the meeting at your apartment that's going to start in half an hour."  
  
"Oh, I was just making sure you remembered..." Anime sweatdrops appeared on both I. G.'s, and though they couldn't see, on Lita too.   
  
"Um, anyway, see you in half an hour..."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." I. G. 2 hung up.  
  
"That was weird." Lita said to no one.  
  
Meanwhile the I. G.'s had half to prep.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
What will the I. G.'s do? What will the Scouts do? Stay tuned.  
  
Dedications: Without these people, I wouldn't be as disturbed, and my fanfic's wouldn't be half as funny, (actually, you may find traces of their personalities in the future in my fanfics...) So you have these people to blame for the increased insanity  
  
C.L.  
D.R.  
N.R.  
F.K.  
K.K.  
M.R.  
M.W.  
M.O.  
B.S.  
S.S.  
K.P.  
J.F. 


	2. At the Apartment

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon, so bow before me. What? I do. Seriously. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy. *Throws arms in air* Ok, ok, I really don't, but wouldn't it be great if I did? *Audience shakes heads* You know what? Your all so generous with your love and support *walks away*   
  
I use North American names for the Inners, and Japanese Names for the outers, because I feel like it.  
  
And I really do like SM, but it's the characters are to funny to be kept serious.  
  
What If... Chapter 2  
By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
When we last left the I.G.s they were prepping to mess with the sailor senshis (A.N: Why? Why do we do anything? Because we're bored, so are they.) Actually they spent 15 minutes prepping (A.N: 'What did they prep?' You ask. You'll see...) and the other half, LITERALLY twiddling their thumbs. (A.N: Go figure.) Then they proceeded to go invisible and teleported to Haruka/Michiru's apartment. I. G. 1 went inside the apartment, while I. G. 2 stayed in the hallway, waiting for the other senshi's.  
  
INSIDE SAID APARTMENT:  
"Michiru," Haruka shouted, "where are you."  
  
"In the kitchen," the Michiru shouted back.  
  
Haruka walked into the kitchen, and reached a hand to the sandwiches Michiru was making.  
  
"Hey!" Michiru exclaimed as she slapped Haruka's hand. "These are for the meeting."  
  
"But I'm huuuuunnnnggggggrrrry." Haruka pouted.  
  
Michiru chuckled and gave Haruka a quick peck. "You can wait until the girls are here."  
  
"Fine." Haruka retorted, still pouting, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter.  
  
"Well, aren't you so cute." Michiru said as if talking to a puppy, and pinched Haruka's like an old aunt would do to her nieces and nephews. (A.N: You know the feeling, *SFV rubs face with remorse*)  
  
Haruka, a bit ticked, responded "Speaking of cute, nice apron." Referring to the pink, frilly (A.N: *SFV shivers*) apron, Michiru was donning.  
  
"Setsuna made it for me. I'm glad you like it, because she made and identical one for you too." Michiru smirked.  
  
Haruka's face froze. "What!?!?"  
  
"I'm just kidding"  
  
Haruka breathed a sigh of relief, as Michiru was giggling. "You just had to do that didn't you?" Haruka eyeballed Michiru.   
  
The response was a big grin and a clear, definitive, "Yes."  
  
To be continued  
  
*Dodges rotten vegetables* I know, not much humor, or I. G. s. Don't worry, more funny in the next chap. *hears I.G. fan club made of 5 very strong, and obsessive fans clearing throats* And of course everybody's favorites, the Idiocy Gods. *Cheesy Smile, Curtains close (thankfully)*  
  
Dedications: Without these people, I wouldn't be as disturbed, and my fanfic's wouldn't be half as funny, (actually, you may find traces of their personalities in the future in my fanfics...) So you have these people to blame for the increased insanity  
  
C.L.  
D.R.  
N.R.  
F.K.  
K.K.  
M.R.  
M.W.  
M.O.  
B.S.  
S.S.  
K.P.  
J. F. 


	3. While

Disclaimer: *Looks at Naoko Takeuchi's lawers nerviously* as these kind officers of the courts reminded me *loosens collar* I do not own Sailor Moon. *Lawers walk away*  
  
And on a more important note: REVIEW MY DAMN FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need motivation for god sakes, and I will swear, this IS a PG-13. Flames are as welcome as compliments, its snowed yesterday, and I'm fucking frezzing, and in fact I'm going on a snowboarding trip at the end of January, I'll store some in my closet and bring them with me. SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a renowned author, but I don't feel renowned without any reviews.  
  
Ok, back to the fic.  
  
I use North American names for the Inners, and Japanese Names for the outers, because I feel like it.  
  
And I really do like SM, but it's the characters are to funny to be kept serious.  
  
What If... Chapter 3  
  
By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
(A/N: *whispers* Ok here's the battle plan: I.G. 1 is inside Haruka's and Michiru's apartment as we speak, ok, ok, as I type. Let's see how I. G. 2, is holding up.)  
  
I. G. 2 was humming the James Bond theme song while dashing around invisibly, when he stopped as the elevator opened, and Setsuna, Mina, and Lita walked out. Well being the Idiocy God that he was, he forgot to keep his invisible option on, and thus the three protectors of the universe saw him.  
  
"Uhhh, hi." He said, oh so intelligently.  
  
"Hello" The three replied.  
  
"Do you know where the elevator is?"  
  
The girls all had anime style sweatdrops on their foreheads. "Uh, yes, we just walked out of it." Setsuna replied.  
  
"Oh." I. G. 2 asnwered, with a a similar sweatdrop, and entered the elevator. "Thank you." The doors closed.  
  
"He was awfully strange." Remarked the Guardian of Time.  
  
"Yeah, but he looks so much like my old boyfriend." Lita said with hearts popping out of her eyes.  
  
"Lita, when will you grow out of that, after all, you are dating Ken now." "Oh yeah." Lita nerviously laugh. "Force of habit." She put a hand behind her head.  
  
"Besides Mina." Setsuna replied. "Your just jealous, because you're the only inner still without a boyfriend."  
  
"Well what about you, never once I have I seen you with a guy."  
  
Steam started fuming out of Setsuna's ears. "The only senshis that are like that are Michiru and Haruka, damn you!"  
  
"Besides, who would want someone millenniums old?" Lita joked. "Besides, Sets only batted her eyes once at Darien."  
  
"Quiet you, I may be hundreds of times older than you, but I only look like I'm 25, and I never hit on Darien."  
  
"Yeah 25 hundred! And who are you fooling, 'never hit on Darien' my ass."  
  
"What is this, beat on the senshi of the furtest plantet from the sun day? I swear you guys are worse than Haruka!"  
  
"I resent that!" Haruka shouted through the door.  
  
Suddenly Michiru opened the door, with a very a very funny expression. (A/N: Seriously, it was, looked something like this = d ) "You know we can here you from the inside, why don't you come in?" The three sweat dropped again, and walked into the apartment.  
  
To be continued BUT KEEP READING  
  
*SFV's head drops onto desk* I know, I know, not really humorus, and I promised funny, but I swear on a stack of Harry Potter books, and Sailor Moon manga, that the next one will be really, really good. What? I invented the Idiocy Gods swearing on bibles would be blasphemous whatever that means, hang on I'll look it up in the dictionary *searches for dictionary for onbe second* I give up. *SFV collapses on to desk*  
  
"Hey get up!" Yelled I. G. 2.  
  
*SFV swivels chair around* "Eh!" was my excellent reply.  
  
"You promised this was going to be my chapter to shine!"  
  
"Stop vhining" I said in my schwarzenegger accent. "You will have plenty of screne time later, now go before I make only one I. G.'  
  
"Ok, ok, but one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know how to get home."  
  
"What?!?!, Uggggg, nevermind, I have a headache, you can crash on the couch, and I'll lend you my bike tommorw."  
  
"Bike? Couch? I'm a god, I should be sleeping in a bed, and you pedal me tommorow."  
  
*SFV glares*  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll stop, how about I stay till you get an ATV?"  
  
"No, I won't get one for a while, you can stay over, then, and I'll drive you home then."  
  
"Ok" *exit I. G.*  
  
"Finally" *passes out*  
  
Dedications: Without these people, I wouldn't be as disturbed, and my fanfic's wouldn't be half as funny, (actually, you may find traces of their personalities in the future in my fanfics...) So you have these people to blame for the increased insanity  
  
C.L.  
  
D.R.  
  
N.R.  
  
F.K.  
  
K.K.  
  
M.R.  
  
M.W.  
  
M.O.  
  
B.S.  
  
S.S.  
  
K.P.  
  
J. F. 


End file.
